Phines Pherb Excelent Edventure
by TehKortet474
Summary: Phineas and Ferb find themselves back in time once more. But when their time machine breaks down who will they meet on the way home? Will it be friend or foe? (My brother Mullroy will be helping to write this now! Expect more updatus!)
1. Chapter 1

Oneday phinaes and ferb didn't know what to do they were sitting under the big tree when suddenly ferb got a aidea hey said ferb how about we build a thymemachine okay said phinieaz that sounds col letz do it come on so they built the timemachine aren't you a little young to be buying this asked the time machine man they bought parts from at the hardware stroe when they went yes yes I am reppleid finnias they went home and assmelbed the time machine they bot at IKEA and got inside and were thrown and spun like a washing mackinhe and then they were back in time and they saw a castle and some people who did not elook cartoony and they looked and hey said phines im not a cartoon anymore odd said ferb I like too talk here neat said isablla (just pretend she was there at the start) wow said butchy where are we idk answered ferb where do u think we are Phineas I don't know isablea maybe we r in ductr hooves no we r in a bbc show not pbs mlp is not on pbs snapped isablle her hand turning into a baseball bat as she hit phin and pherb over head with it u r dummi dumb dumbs u idiots I hate u y do I ever do this I hat ethem too said Candace (just pretend she came too) hey its chamelleont lets go inside hey look at that it is merlin and Arthur and gwn aand morgana wow I luv this show can I get some utto grapts no said fherb we must behave phines now shut uop his hand turned into a frying pan as he slept his sister acruz the face u uglt piece of puie go jumo of a clif opk said finniez L L L phinny ware r u gouin plz don't jumop f cliff plz said isbela hey there are no clifs said phiniz cool said pherv I was juk any ay com on lez go soee merlin and others so they went inside and inside they saw lots of stuff inside with all sotrts of ugly ppl and pretty ppl and stuff and so then merlin wuz hug morgana and kis arhutr and hug gwn and hang frum roof all at same time becuz all 3 girlz rly loved him a lot so he luv them all too and he cast spell to make more of him so there 400 merlins in the room and 37 arturs 100 morgans and 7050 gwens because its cool and i like people this is fun I said yeah afreed Candace I luv u guys thx sis I said I looked at phinez and ferb they were hugging becuz scared of all the merlins but it ok bcuz I luv them becuz they my boooooos and look at that it was a cookie she said they wa;;ked into the castle and saw 300 merlins 300 arthurs 200 merlins 400 merlins and 100 merlins wow sp00ky said merlin looking at all of the other merlins this is terriftying awy did he make all those merlins who asked phiniz merlin said merlin wut asked isbel merlin made the merlins arepeadted merlin it wasn't me it was merlin but ur merlin said phiniz no I am not said merlin I am really fatty mc fatterson fat fat the fatty the 31415926520005619893809th NO gasped Phineas

to be continued

please review :)


	2. Chapter 2

Oh no said phines its freddy hers goin to get in officz oh no said ferb its fredy hez gona get if office ono sado isbeandice on ho oh no momma mia exclaims butchy wat r we to do fazber is outiede ad zo is chica Freddy Fazbear Bonnie Foxy Golden Freddy Toy Freddy Toy Bonnie Toy Chica Mangle Balon Boi The Puppet Springtrap marionette Phantom BB Phantom Chica Phantom Freddy Phantom Foxy Phantom Mangle Phantom PuppetNightmare Freddy Nightmare Bonnie Nightmare Chica Nightmare Foxy Nightmare Fredbear Nightmare Plushtrap Nightmare Balloon Boy Nightmare Mangle Nightmarionne Hermione started crying nad hary said it ok we wil cal the lord and he called the lord and they were back in chamealorktotlot and the merlins were back and also fatty mc fatterson fat fat the fatty the 3141592653589793238462th abd they were all eaten like burgers but then cancace woke up and they all gaso IMG Candace u alivb and candac sau DUH IM ALIV and they say though u wax ded wel com 0on we hav 2 get hume to tyeh planet netpune and I gasped I just hoke up and they do this how I gasp help I cry and then she lloks around and taskes a bite of pizza at the panic at the fallout bot pary befor4 teh kortet comez onstage and sings you just don't know when 2 quit do you monkey man you just don't know when 2 quit do you monkey man said mullroy you just don't know when 2 quit do you monkey man said nerville you just don't know when 2 quit do you monkey man said Dudley you just don't know when 2 quit do you monkey man said yourn you just don't know when 2 quit do you monkey man said ding-dong you just don't know when 2 quit do you monkey man said mullroy you just don't know when 2 quit do you monkey man said the rest of us singing along and then I went on stange when she got on stange candabella started singing I'm a goofy goober(Rock)You're a goofy goober(Rock)We're all goofy goobers(Rock)Goofy, goofy, goofy, goofy goober(Rock)Put your toys awayWell, then I got to say when you tell me not to playI say, no way(No way)No, no, freakin' wayI'm a kid, you sayWhen you sayI'm a kid I say, say it againAnd then I say thanks(Thanks)Thank you very muchSo if you thinking that you'd like to be like meGo ahead and tryThe kid inside will set you freeI'm a goofy goober(Rock)You're a goofy goober(Rock)We're all goofy goobers(Rock)Goofy, goofy, goofy, goofy goober, yeah and then then they left goodfy goober place snd went 2 freddy fazbears pizza and then it all happened again Oh no said phines its freddy hers goin to get in officz oh no said ferb its fredy hez gona get if office ono sado isbeandice on ho oh no momma mia exclaims butchy wat r we to do fazber is outiede ad zo is chica Freddy Fazbear Bonnie Foxy Golden Freddy Toy Freddy Toy Bonnie Toy Chica Mangle Balon Boi The Puppet Springtrap marionette Phantom BB Phantom Chica Phantom Freddy Phantom Foxy Phantom Mangle Phantom PuppetNightmare Freddy Nightmare Bonnie Nightmare Chica Nightmare Foxy Nightmare Fredbear Nightmare Plushtrap Nightmare Balloon Boy Nightmare Mangle Nightmarionne Hermione started crying nad hary said it ok we wil cal the lord and he called the lord and they were back in chamealorktotlot and the merlins were back and also fatty mc fatterson fat fat the fatty the 3141592653589793238462th abd they were all eaten like burgers but then cancace woke up and they all gaso IMG Candace u alivb and candac sau DUH IM ALIV and they say though u wax ded wel com 0on we hav 2 get hume to tyeh planet netpune and I gasped I just hoke up and they do this how I gasp help I cry and then she lloks around and taskes a bite of pizza at the panic at the fallout bot pary befor4 teh kortet comez onstage and sings you just don't know when 2 quit do you monkey man you just don't know when 2 quit do you monkey man said mullroy you just don't know when 2 quit do you monkey man said nerville you just don't know when 2 quit do you monkey man said Dudley you just don't know when 2 quit do you monkey man said yourn you just don't know when 2 quit do you monkey man said ding-dong you just don't know when 2 quit do you monkey man said mullroy you just don't know when 2 quit do you monkey man said the rest of us singing along and then I went on stange when she got on stange candabella started singing but then she stopped WAIT I said instead of singing DIDN'T WE ALREDY DO THIS everyone gasped and agreed and then the power went out

TO BE CONTINUED

PLEASE REVIEW :)


	3. Chapter 3

CHABETER 3: A ,MYSTEOIUNS HAPENSING

Dadley aneted eth troom when he swundly seed tat tere was a EVIL PHEREB in the room so he screamed and he ran took off running and dasdhed sto to the one placed eater dat he knew aoutnd be saef becuz he had hid dare since he b 1 YER old and den he be a prfct lttld eatr and he llucd thxgivin vrymuch but den when he saw the EVIL PHINES atll dos happsy thots went way and he sunndyly felt real bad a nd sad an skudurd!

(A/N: JUST LEARNDD ABUJT PARAGRPHZ! ! :D)

Lololololololololol saydid Justin Bieber when he leaoped on to dadley's hammoLK NOW U WILL NEVER BER COZY! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO YELLEDED DADLY NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! YELLEDDED PHINES AND PHEREB!

Day knew dad thwey need yto thelp dare new butddy but day asxdidf not bkwno who sod day ajust casked sdater butdie vcandace (A/N: NOT DARE SISTER !) so day asked d hr uf shje wud liked t2 helpd thenm and she said NOOOOO IM UR SISTER NOWT UR SKLAVE (A/N: CHANGED MAH MYD SHE IS STILL DATE SISTER LOL) and den jbweebs reppeared and SHAZAM all of the sudden they were back in chamelotter and tthey won the4 powertbowl! They got 10000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 billion dallerzx in bills and day did not hav 2 pay 1 ce3nt in taxs becuz tdaty were soooooo gud dat day just todld de gujuncerment yes I am a little too young to win lotter and the gonvermneyt laffed thdnm told den daty they wund get all 1-0-00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 dollatz fo monzyt even if dey did not want it becuz tdah DESERVEDF It and it was THE ENTIRE WORLD'S GIFE TO DEM cuz it was their birthday and they are twins ofc but you all know that vecuz yu would u not know tda ty ANYWAY LETX GET BACKM 2 SOYRUY SRRY

So jubbesesbs jumsped onto da bang wagin and day put sum cream on demselves becuz the arizonum heet waz just TOO HOWART d4 the,m so dey dneddfed to keept deaire skind warms and silky and smooktha and mosint beucz deyh did not wants 2 dehtyfderate so suicne day

(A/N: just wnna sy srry about teh long wait 4 dis chaper I know dadt u bros rlly aawnated 2 reed it buz I uws do buszy wriotingb mah new fanfic n rcdording mah album wit jbeezzbvzx dat I haddnt 2 no toim e 2 worlkd on it sor sorryr but slyygldy ur dsreending it nows J J J )

Opckl ur bags! Criededed phionas gert redy 34 one big BIG BIG deggeventure! Sayedede ferebred loudly I jmnwo phinasd dayas why id hatewd u all along and den phinas gasped noo u do not hate me I Know dat U DOD NOTI AHVTE ME U CUZ I LUV U BUT EWWWWWWW NOT LIKE THAT (A/N: EWWWWWWWWWWW NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO) hopeppep dat iu come 2 ur senses soon fpherev b Phineas sighnedn the leterf sedanl;y he was soas sad asdat his brother had really bed n dfevil and he rly bohped day they axouweld ham,ek up somet day iun the newsxar future

Then phginase waledk outsioded and GAPSEDPD LOUDLY because in thed backtareded was not his playpus oir gorilkkla or sister (that sortya lpoiooked klije a monkey) but DOCOTYR CDORROZFIUNZHMERSTAZ!~! NOT DOCTOR DOOFIUNHZTMERTZ! Crined finaexs IT CNANOT N! HOWE AR UN IN MY AHOUSE!? ?!

Am not objected sx mty finas and I gasped I jknw I had to do as umnasthing wos iu hjuset ment intop the ewait and I screasmed nooooooooooooooo but hen doctor docfenshiprtz gfreaonmbed me and ge whispered a deep sceceredce into phinases EAR

THERE IS NO PHERB! ! ! ! TWAS BE3 ALL ALONG!


	4. Chapter 4

phinas + phereb chaptpeter 4

(A/N: heyr furgot s2 say [lz reviws and 2 b continueded at teh end of last chapeptetr so i will saty si there now! TO BE

CONTINUEDD! PLZ REVIEW!)

i canNOT beleieve dis shoutede dfreddb louddley lkjhlkjhlkjhkjkjhkkjhjilui (A/N: srry my little brotheresly sayt noon my ketyboard) i

KNOW i CANNTO cbeoeived irt either criedo ut phibnzs pullinga botule of dehydtratewd waterd oiut of his back pocjedt abdn

shthrowing at oofinzermrstz/buford/isablella/blajeedt eho crdidedout in paineyd tge was ter batoole had ihit hism hqsuqtare int eh

haire and it wasuz hurting relky rlyojs bafd

OOWP crieded out doofinzperf I CANNOT BELIEF U HTTED MEH IN TEHR HAIR! IT JUSRHURTS RLLY BAD p:(( :( :( :( :(

hghmgmvbmvbmvbmvbmhdfb vgfvb (A/N: srry my brotherslyey sat on the Rkeyboard agaisnin~~!)

uy000 (A/N: my kitten wrote that yayayayayay! :D)

srry i did bots realizse tdat itu woukds urhrt ur haird soo much apologixzed phinase but phereb slappeded hisn in them face U

DUMMMY DUMMY DUMM DUUM DUMMM DUM HYOW CKOULD UU APAOOGIGUAZES 2W HIM HE KSITRUED T2W

JKKILLEDEDL BEME SNF UR APOLOGIZING!? I FEELL SOOOOOOOO BETRAYED I HATED U FPINIAS GOODBYE

FOREVER!

Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo SOBBED PHINAS HE CRIED ALL ALL DAY LONG GG UNTILE FINLAY PARRY CAME AND HELPEPD HIM 2 HIKS FEET (A/N: just pretend dat perry dsiad a ghunman) and then dey WENT HOEM AND FOUND SOMEONEO ION THE KITCHEN BUT WHO WAS IT? FIND OUT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER

You! Hsoutsz finnias popiinting his along finafgger at hist man he hasdf met this eviel filklan once before a logn time a go giundrt be henver thoguth thatg they would bmeet again but now here they we3re bacvk2 gethere again

YES IT IS I! SHOUTED THE MAN WHO WILL BE REVEALED NEXT CHAPTERET I AM HERE TO DESTROY YOU, PHINAS!

Noooooooooooooooooooo fiurst I lossose berf and noiw imfgoing to DIE?!

To be continued

Plz review :)


	5. Chapter 5

(A/N: heyr furgot s2 say [lz reviws and 2 b continueded at teh end of last chapeptetr so i will saty si there now! TO BE  
CONTINUEDD! PLZ REVIEW!)  
i canNOT beleieve dis shoutede dfreddb louddley lkjhlkjhlkjhkjkjhkkjhjilui (A/N: srry my little brotheresly sayt noon my ketyboard) i  
KNOW i CANNTO cbeoeived irt either criedo ut phibnzs pullinga botule of dehydtratewd waterd oiut of his back pocjedt abdn  
shthrowing at oofinzermrstz/buford/isablella/blajeedt eho crdidedout in paineyd tge was ter batoole had ihit hism hqsuqtare int eh  
haire and it wasuz hurting relky rlyojs bafd  
OOWP crieded out doofinzperf I CANNOT BELIEF U HTTED MEH IN TEHR HAIR! IT JUSRHURTS RLLY BAD p:(( :( :( :( :(  
hghmgmvbmvbmvbmvbmhdfb vgfvb (A/N: srry my brotherslyey sat on the Rkeyboard agaisnin~~!)  
uy000 (A/N: my kitten wrote that yayayayayay! :D)  
srry i did bots realizse tdat itu woukds urhrt ur haird soo much apologixzed phinase but phereb slappeded hisn in them face U  
DUMMMY DUMMY DUMM DUUM DUMMM DUM HYOW CKOULD UU APAOOGIGUAZES 2W HIM HE KSITRUED T2W  
JKKILLEDEDL BEME SNF UR APOLOGIZING!? I FEELL SOOOOOOOO BETRAYED I HATED U FPINIAS GOODBYE  
FOREVER!  
Nooooocried finas noooooooooooooooo  
Tbc PLZ review!  
Srry 4 short chapter it is 1am!


	6. Chapter 6

MY BROTHER MULLROY WROTES THIS ONE 4 U GUYS!

Phinease and fereb dwalekd intro nthe cameokti tand saw dr who jksdatrnding thetr and they sadied waow is dr whooi sure ido like me some s doctor whos and sdcotro whos dae while wahi ahte us and phoensase and fereb weer sad and then they puklled out some guins amd shootnd dr who to death until he was kild to defth it wa s eaally sad and den the dr s compa oninon peter capalsdi was sad so hi am shoted hiomseld and tgeh nphineas and freedb wer arttacked by sueportman beacsue supwernab was ereayl e mad at ethem so superman showd aup asdn kiled thems wait hhis lasers avsiodain sauproeman was a abig bully wbut don't be asdai beacues pgibws and fereb wer sa edfd last mineure (just pretend) bty aqwuaman because ascwaiaman was realy cool and a good suprhero awaumans used his apwer to teleprt to tlpretot to phionases and fereb to saves themn from superdsman becasaew surpermans was beng a bulys and he ahd sfighted batmans befacues boo b ws kliesk btamts bcaucwee he 2 esdgy m I rte byyut meaniw hiel in gotfghtma city batman weas like oooh finesaeds anf dfertrb rneed 2 diea s othen batmnas flew (just pretend he can fly) he aflew all the way to phoineas and refenb and fighted suerpsman to sace finas nad fbrab fmformsuoprmeans idk wehry sueprmsna is a buly but him is btu its okety because sposngebob was ther 2

Coment and liek and subscroobeb and fav pls pls pls pls pls!


	7. titled chapter

(JOIN MY RPS! hi guys thought that for once I wold responded 2 some on fur COMMENTs s oghere we go.

genetixx GET OUT IF U DON'T LIKE DON'T READ U BIG DUM DUM DUM!  
all guests THX 4 UR REVIWS  
luigi207 GOOD HIGHLIGHTS PLZ RECCOMMED 2 A FRIEEND  
jas11 THX  
jolleIQ HI I WOULDF LIKE 2 TEL U DAT SOMEITIEMS TO BE MORE KEWL AND PROIFESIONAL I WRITE WITH MY NOOSE, TOEZ OER ELBOOS. RITE NOW AM WRITIN WIF TONGUE AND PLNN 2 SIT ON KEPARD L8R

Pzlz lve moer reviwzx ifg u would like me 23 anser ur kesitons enjoy the chapatater)

Just as spongebob exdpledoded, timy dturtner entered tgahe room wirth his fairyies mimy neautrojm and cdinrdy sheene carl and aslots oithers vuzhe was stos that he got a WOT of fairies

He msadede a wish and crasl scereameded whensd he seesde that timym sepldxoded and turnedmed intoa phinaineas and sfpheredb but they awas ughly af anda severyone s reasmded and thend timmy (who came backe pretednend) wishseded that htretey would go awauy and so they wenet avoay but WHERE didthey gfo find wsout in next chanpereter here is a sneeeak peaink:L

OMG PHEREV WE R UN CHAMAMAELOLE4PORLOLRT AGOAINSDIN

(TBC PLZ REVIEW AND FAVORITE AND FOLLOW SRRY THIS CHAOPTERE WAS SOOOO LONG HOPE U HAVE FUN GUESSING WHARE THEY WNET 2 AND WILL TIMMY RETURN WHO KNOWS TBC PLZ REVIEW AND FAVORITE AND FOLLOW AND JOIN MY RPS THX)


	8. Chapter 8

(A/N: HAIA EVERYONE I WANSTED 2 REPLY TO ALL OF UR OCMCMENTS INDICVIDUALLY SO HERE WE GO:

All Guests (CUZ U ALL SAY THE SAME THING BASICALLY) THX FOR UR KIND WORDSZ!

luigi207 ALLREDY TOLD U LOOKOK AT LASTT CHANEPETER

Genetixx GO AWAYYYYYYYY

jas114, jollieIQ, Lol WHTY U CALLIN GME A BIG UNGLY MOINSTFER ALLS AM DOIN AIS WRITINGG ASRTORY SIF U DON'T LISEK IT THEN DON'T READ IT ! OR IS IT VEWUZASE IM FAT CZU FAT IS BEUATIFUL DON'T JUDGE THXPLOXENJOY STORY

NOW I WANT TO ADDRESSS EVER1 CLLIN ME AS TRLL. AM NOT A TROLL. I AM NOIT TROLL. STOP SYAING THAT ALL I DID WAS TRY TO WRTE A STORY AND U SALL SOME UP AND YLL YM CUZ U T HIHNKS AM BAD RITTER AMSD NOT A TROLL STOPSAYING THAT SIS ROOD!

ANYWAY TO ALL OF MY FANS (U KNOW WHO YOU R!) ENJOJOOY CHAPTASRTE)

One dasd t odson aftaesdr edtey wasked intos the getr etesdt gcafe ofd allteim ansd notied dat the okrtet was pleays their news single DROP DAT PIECE 'O' GARVAFE andsadf they eastasred saingingin aslong whuzx they lvoede that song befry very muchthtrerne theney fodunds out sthsta it was nto steyh kotrtet but imopereosnators and decvidfded that thety had to KILL efverine of theme and reported (A/N: UM SDOPENOGFIVCE JUST CHNADEFED THAT LETTER WORD1!) temd toe teeh POLICE abn dsfind tehkortet and telldthem that someone was steling their musdtic but so theyt whernt tand disneverything that they could but thend all of the suddent they satw dat ist was tnedfgver tyehj kortet at all it was THE OCTET D:

(TBC PLZ LIKE FAV REVIEW SUBSCRIVE AND JOIIN MY RP FORUMS LOOK OUT FOR TEH KORTET'S NEW EP "RAINBOW" COOMIN OOUT ON APRIL FIRST

DON'T FORGET TO STOP CALLING ME A ATEREOLLD BECAUSE SADIT MENA ANSD MAEKES MAE SAD :(

HAVE A NICE DUAY AJOIN MY RPs!)


	9. Chapter 9

it wz a crazy daya wounje dtehy gottens out ofjsa chameolotlot becausn tte etgnei wotlerld eas fvbpercgiclaly crushign down behfef fdem becauase vburgferd was SOOOOO FATTTT dad it ashfg cause dc soiahn shift in the sititanic oacets eand then all of a suden they was on the titatnastc! phereb sherecemd 1st but phin did 2nd na candca 3rd and buford 4th adn sad whatshjoasface 5th and jumpbeibver 7th and on no ono nooasoononojnoonno u knwoi asfhwat i am talk ing abojut so the jn they sSWAWGGED SO HARD thasty the woelds exploded and thet edend up ont eh moon

TO BE CONTINUED!


	10. Chapter 10: THE RETURN!

A/N: SRRY IT'S BEEN SO LONG! I HAD TO GET AWAY FROM FF FOR A WHILE BECAUSE OF A **STALKER**! D: BUT DONT WORRY IM OK NOW :)

* * *

afetsr everyrthing ahsd blowned over ed ohuinas devgided thasit is t was rdfgtimest oi stasrst as new life assdo he flew saway to keastedn sckool of tjsd artsz ansd assumed a new sdad asdidenity as DENZEL ROLAND STONE.

mertanswhiwekae bakc ta hoem pheredb wuz worry sik & strt servhc partay 4 hymm.

aisni da sheadows... liursk... a mysteriuosu... creautre... of evil1!1!11!1!

* * *

A/N: TO BE CONTINUED! SRRY FOR SHORT CHAPTER I AM GETTING BACK INTO THINGS. NEW CHAPTER COMING SOOEN!

P.S. ALSO THX TO SUPERMEGAEPICAWESOME! I CAN'T BELIEVE SOMEONE PUT MY STORY INTO A COMMUNITY I FEEL SO SPECIAL THX FOR RECOGNIZING MY TALENT :)


End file.
